


In the name of blood

by Kindred



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Possessive Hannibal, Pregnancy, Will has a half sister, Will is an uncle, Will is worried, later on mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Working Title)</p><p>Will has never told anyone about her and now here she is on his door step pregnant. What is going to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will frowned at the young woman on his door step, she offered him a small smile as she took her rucksack off “Morgan what are you doing here?” He asked as he took her bag and let her walk into the house, the dark hair girl smiled as she greeted by Will’s pack of dogs   
“Look at all of you such a bunch of handsome dogs.” She cooed at them as he she was sniffed and licked, she looked up to see Will give her a small smile before she stood up “Can’t I come and see my brother?” She asked as she took off her hat and then started to remove her coat   
“No.” He said giving her a pointed look “I told you not to come and visit for a while at least.” He told her. 

He was about to saying some else like ‘I can risk putting your in danger.’ When he see her red coat open to reveal a small curved bump, Will looked up into her face as she slipped her coat off her shoulders and down her arms “What is that?” Will asked, Morgan gave him a look   
“It’s a computer monitor I stole it from the airport and shoved it under his shirt. What do you think it is? I’m pregnant!” She told him as she moved over to her bag and pulled out a small paper card she then handed it to him “It’s an ultrasound pic of your nephew.” She beamed. Will took the card and open it up and looked inside at the small back and grey print out   
“You shouldn’t be here Mor, I told you…”  
“Yeah I know what you told me William but I also know what you didn’t tell me.” She scolded him as she stood there running her hands though her locks of messy curls   
“W…What do you mean?” He asked doing the same hand movement to his own mop of curls that Morgan notices that he had a haircut. She walked over to the kitchen to get a glass of water before speaking again   
“I mean that I had to find out from the internet that my big brother was thrown into the loon bin because he was accused of murder and before you start no I’m not going to drop it, neither am I going to drop the fast you had a haircut, shaved and looking like you came out of snob weekly.” She growled, Will froze as he looked at her before placing the palms of his hands on the counter.

“You’re a smart girl what do you think happen?” He asked, she looked at him as she took a sip of her glass of water before putting it down and mimicking Will by placing her hands on the counter as well   
“Okay well your dressed like this to impressed someone, it’s not for a girl. It’s this killer isn’t it the Ripper? You know who he is so you’re appealing to his… vanity.” She said   
“Good… now again why are you here?” Will asked her, sighing again Morgan and went to rub her bump   
“David kicked me out and I didn’t want to see dad so I came to see you, I only want to stay for a little while, I just need time to collect my thought do you know what I mean?” She asked and Will just nods before pulling her in for a hug “You’re hugging me?” She sniffs   
“That’s what siblings do right? They comfort each other when one of them is upset?” It makes Morgan smiled as she hugs him back   
“Yeah that’s what we do.”

He made them lunch and they sit at the small dining room table, he watches her as she eats quietly he was worried only a few people knew about Morgan it wasn’t in his file and he never talked about her to any one, the last thing she need was Ripper to find out about her and his nephew “Why are you staring at me it’s not like you haven’t see a pregnant woman before.” Morgan chuckled, Will shook his head and took a mouthful of his food  
“Why did David kick you out?” He asked  
“He didn’t want kids, the arse hole told me that after I went out and brought a cot.”   
“Did you want me to shoot him?” Morgan smiled at him   
“No it’s okay … however if you like you can make his life a living hell.” Will give her a small smile   
“I will see what I can do.” And they sit in the quietness of the house listening to the dogs whine for their evening walk.

In the morning Will rolls out of bed at the sound of his phone going off, he groans when he realised he left it in his jacket pocket in the living room “Hello Will Graham’s phone?” He hears and his eyes widen as he moves quicker to get to his phone, he see Morgan standing there in the living room in her PJ’s on his phone “Oh yeah he’s a wake…” He holds out his phone with an innocent smile on her, he swallows a worry lump in his throat as he prays the caller ID does not say Hannibal Lecter, looking down at the phone all his worries fall off his shoulders as he put the phone to his ear   
“Hi Jack.” He said as he walks back to the bed room.

A little while later Will walks out the bed room dressed for work, Morgan hands him a plate of toast and a cup of coffee “I don’t…”   
“Eat it you look all skin and bones god knows what shit they were feeding you at that loony bin.” She tells him   
“You sound like Alana...” He take a bite of the toast and swallows “…Apart from the swearing.”  
“Sounds like my type of woman. Girlfriend?” She asked   
“She a friend but no not my girlfriend, she… she seeing someone.” He said frowning at his own words “She was once something…but not anymore.” He said out loud seeing a frown on Morgan’s face.

Shaking his head he puts the plate down and drink’s the coffee before he looked at her “What is your plan for today?” Will asked her, Morgan leans against the counter sipping a cup of tea   
“Not much, go on the next maybe do a bit of cleaning.” She offered, Will nods as he pulls his coat on “What about you?”  
“Ummm dead bodies, FBI, dealing with nuts like myself.”  
“A normal day then?” She smiled, as she sipped her drink Will looked back at her and sighed   
“Yeah… Morgan listen don’t answer my phone especially if it say Doctor Lecter on it and don’t leave the house or let any one in.” She frowned at him and moved away from the counter “Because of my job I thought it was a good idea not to tell any one about you, it’s safe for you and with you here I’m on tender hooks…”  
“Will its okay. I’m sorry for answering your phone. I will be okay now go and make the world a little safe big brother.” The dark hair man smiled weakly at her before putting his scarf on  
“Will be late home tonight so don’t wait up, I will call.” He walks up to her and kisses her on the forehead and then walks out the house.

He sits in Jack’s car looking at the barn, police are crawling in and out of the place even on the roof “Who was the girl on the phone?” Jack asked him, Will could hear a hint of jealousy…no that can’t be right… he thought   
“Morgan… she my sister, well half sister and I would grateful if you kept this between us.” Will said to him   
“Sister? It’s not on your fi…”  
“It won’t be… she never really lived with me as she grew up, her mum had a fall out with my dad and well… it was safer for her if I never said anything.” He tells Jack, the older man nodded and let’s go of the steering wheel “She pregnant Jack and I’m worried for her and … and my nephew’s safety.”  
“He will find out.”  
“I have no doubts but I hope by then she would have move back to England.” Jack nods   
“Let’s get to work.”


	2. Freddy is a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> been updated

It’s been about a month, since Morgan turned up at his door step and dropped her bomb shell on his lap. In one week he worked on a case where pregnant women were killed . This had Will on tender hooks calling Morgan every few hours to make sure she was at home and she was alive. People he worked with noticed was Will was acting odd more than normal he would walk off into the corner and talk quietly or he would just leave.

One day Morgan had a doctor’s appointment and Will met her at the appointment 10 minutes late “Sorry a case.” He said as he sat down by the bed, Morgan looked at him for moment.

“Are you okay?” She asked, he nodded and cleaned his glasses and looked at her with a smiled as he took her hand and they watched the screen.

“Okay there we go Miss Bray your son it forming well, his heart is beating good.” The doctor said, Morgan grinned and as she cleaned the gel off her stomach and pulled her shirt down “Do you have any questions?”

“Nope.”

“Good, now I am worried about your blood presser it’s a little high.” The dark hair doctor said, Will looked around at her and frowned.

“Morgan?”

“What? The lift was broken I had to climb 4 flights of stairs to get to this room!” She said “That is enough to raise anyone’s blood presser.” The doctor chuckled at her.

“Still try and relax when you get home and cut out the salt and I will see you next week.” Morgan nods and climbs off the bed with the help from Will.

“Thanks.”

Later on both of them were sat in café drinking tea, Will watched Morgan as she ate a scone “You're doing it again.” She smiled at him.

“I’m worried about you.” He told her as he took her hands, she tilts her head and then took his hand and placed it on her bump.

“Don’t worry about me Will, I’m more than able to kick arse when I need to.” She told him, Will gave her a look as if to say he didn’t believes she could kick any one being pregnant. He felt a kick against hid hand and he blinked down at the bump “I was thinking Charlie what do you think?” She asked him.

“Charlie Bray.” He said “Sounds good.”

“Charlie William Bray.”

Two weeks later….

It didn’t take much for the news to get out about Morgan, all it took was a noise reporter seeing Morgan and Will in a café and the baby bump for her to put two and two together or that two and three together to mess things up royal. Morgan stormed into the FBI pissed as she threw the print outs of Freddie Lounds article in front of Will “WHO THE FUCK IS THIS BITCH!” She yelled at her brother. The profiler looked at the article and winced as he stood up and took her arm bring her into Jack’s offices and away from the following eyes “How did she get a photo of me in my underwear?”

“Morgan please calm down.” He tells her, he could understand her anger Freddie without checking her facts wrote about him and Morgan as if they were lovers.

“She fucking knows when the Charlie is due! She wrote it in this shit I’m getting letters and gifts from people I don’t know!” Will placed a hand on her shoulders, he felt angry to a lot of people knew where he lived and now they know where Morgan was.

“You need to breath.”

“I don’t feel well.” She said placing her hand over her stomach.

“Shit…. Okay just sit down.” He helped her sit in one of the Jack’s comfortable chairs before walking over to the desk and called out for and ambulance. He looked up when he saw Jack starting to walk over to the.

 

Jack didn’t look to happy to see a screaming woman rush in, nor did he like the fact that Hannibal Lecter had just entered the building right behind her. “WHO THE FUCK IS THIS BITCH!” They both heard her yell as she threw some papers at Will. Jack saw Will looked at the papers and shook his head as he take the dark hair girl arm and lead her to his office  
“Who was that?” Hannibal asked as he reached the FBI agent.

“Not sure I better go and find out.” Jack lie as he walked over to his office, he wasn’t sure if this was Will’s half-sister until he saw the bump, he could feel Hannibal was right behind him …This will not go well… He thought.

Will open the door and looked worried “We need to get her to the hospital I think it’s the stress.” Will said as Jack walked in, Hannibal walks in behind him Will felt a lump in their throat grow he could almost feel it choking him.

“Dr Lecter what are you doing here?” He asked with a startled look, the Doctor looked at him before looking back at pregnant woman who was looking unwell.

“Collecting some suits that are still here.” He said, Jack looked at Hannibal and said.

“Can you look her over.” He asked, making Will jumping at the thought of the Ripper pawing at his sister didn’t make him feel easy.

The dust blonde hair man knelt in front of Morgan and took her wrist and felt her pulse, he watched her winced as she used her free hand to hold her stomach “How far long are you?” He asked as he moved to looked at her eyes.

“5…5 month.” She winced, the doctor could smell something coppery and tanging around the girl, I was over powering the smell of her being pregnant, looking down between her legs Hannibal saw blood starting to pool there.

“Call for ambulance.” He said calmly.

“I have.” Will said as he walked over to Morgan and held her hand.

“I’m going to kill that woman!” she winced, Hannibal looked at her and then to Will.

“She means Freddie Lounds.” Will said pointing to the papers on the desk “She been spying on Morgan.”

“Okay, Morgan is it?” Hannibal asked, she nods as she looked at him “I need you to stay calm now when your are at the hospital I will have a friend of mine look you over and make sure you get the best treatment but I’m not going to lie to you you’re bleeding.”

“N..no.” She cried out, tearing running down her face.

“You just need to stay calm.”

Hours later Will was stood outside Morgan’s hospital room watching her sleep, he heard someone stand next to him “How’s she doing?” Alana asked him, Will looked at her and sighed.

“Okay, the baby is all right it was the stress that coursed it they want to keep her here for a couple of weeks but knowing Morgan she will want to go home.” He said.

“Somewhere safe with family.” She said, hoping it will ease Will’s mind “How did you two meet?” She asked, Will frowned an sighed.

“Morgan is my half-sister not my lover or anything else but my baby sister. Her boyfriend kicked her out.”

“Oh.” Alana said before handing him a cup of hospital coffee “You never said?”

“I didn’t want to put her in danger, she one of a few people who understand.”

“Understand what?” she asked as they sat down outside the room. Will groaned as he rubbed his eyes tried from the shock, he sipped his coffee and rubbed his hands over his face.

“What’s going on in my head, she not like me Alana but she not like everyone else either she see people differently to me I see lies and mistrusts and she see the masks she can read people.” They sat there in silence drinking their coffee and listening to the hustle of the hospital floor “Everyone knows about her now.”

“Don’t worry Jack will deal with Freddy.”

“She put her in danger and Charlie.” She put her hand out and put it around Will’s shoulders, he flinched a bit as was stiff before he relaxed and rested his head on her shoulders.

“She will be fine.”

Jack has come to see Will a little later on, the profiler walked out of Morgan’s hospital room and closed the door “What did she say?” Will asked him, Jack looked over Will’s shoulder to see Morgan was watching tv.

“She said she's sorry.”

“Sorry? That’s it sorry? My sister nearly lost her baby and not’s not forget Freddy got photo’s on her site of Morgan in her underwear?” He hissed “And now Hannibal knows about them.” He groaned.

“Don’t worry Will I told her all this, I will deal with this, you just take care of your family.” He said patting his back “Is she going back home?”

“No her Doctor wants her to stay, tho they are worried about me living so far away.” Morgan looked at him thought the window and smiled at him, he smiled back.

“I want that woman locked up.” Morgan said, Will walked back into the room and told her what Jack said “She almost killed my baby.” She hissed.

“And you let’s not forget that.” Will said as he watched her, she groaned and rubbed her stomach  
“Can I at least take her to court?”

“Yes.” Morgan smiled as she leaned back against the pillow as he looked up at him “Tho wait until after Charlie is born, it will stop giving me heart attacks.” She smiled at him.

“Okay oaky I will wait until Charlie is born, but then that bitch is mine.”


	3. Adam

Morgan was finely able back home, after spending almost a month at the hospital they pulled up the drive way slowly and Will groaned “What?” Morgan said turning her head and wiping sleep from her eyes   
“Look.” Will said, Morgan looked and frowned as she saw the curly red head woman sat on the porch with a large basket of fruit and flowers   
“Is that her?” She asked looking at Will who nodded the dark hair man looked at his passenger seat  
“Don’t say anything and don’t do anything.” Will warned her, the dark hair girl just huffed and sat back crossing her arms  
“To tired to hit the cow any way.” 

Will slipped out of the car and moved around the other side helping Morgan out with her bags “I’m pregnant not dead Will.” She muttered feeling rather bitter today “What about the flowers?” She asked   
“I will get them in a moment.” He said   
“Will.” Freddy called out “Will I wanted to say sorry, I didn’t know it would stress her out so much.” She said, Will looked at her and frowned   
“She right here and you’re not meant to be here.” He growled at her as he took Morgan into the house, the dark hair girl gave Will a look as if to say ‘let me hit her’ but he gave her a small push in side and turned around to face Freddy. FBI profiler stood there looking at her she gave him a smile that he knew was her way of trying to look innocent   
“Will please can’t we talk about this? Get the FBI to drop the harassment?” She asked him touching his arm, Will flinched and took a step back   
“You told people where my sister lives, you let it know she was pregnant. You got pictures of her getting dressed? It’s not me pressing charges but Morgan is.” He told her as he walked back to his car to get the flowers.

It was a couple of days later and Morgan has to go into town for a doctor’s appointment, she was in spare room when there was a knock on the front door Will walked to the door to see Hannibal standing there. Will swallowed as he moved to the front door and let him in “Hannibal.” He greeted   
“Will.” He smiled as he walked in and petted Will’s dogs “I came to see how you and Morgan are doing?” He told him, Will moved around the room awkwardly no matter how he tried to hate Hannibal he still found himself loving the man   
“She is doing okay, getting bigger tho I won’t tell her that.” Will said with a small smile, Hannibal chuckled and watched the dark hair man stand nervously, just as she walks out of the bed room  
“Will we should get going… Oh hi Doctor Lector.”

Hannibal turned to face the curly dark hair girl, she grinned at him as she walk over to a chair to pick up her coat “Hello Morgan how are you today?” He asked her, she smiled at him as he took her coat and helped her slip her arms into it   
“Thank you and I am well enough but I think I am raising poor William’s blood presser.” She told him, Will frowned as he stood there watching   
“My blood presser is fine Morgan.” Will groaned   
“Why don’t you two come over to mine for dinner, I am doing a meal that is known to be good for pregnant women.” The blonde man said, Morgan looked at him   
“Sound wonderful.” She answered, still frozen as she accepted the invite…god damn… he thought   
“Come on we’re going to be late.” Will said to her, the girl nodded and then shook Hannibal’s hand and kissed his cheek   
“Thank you Doctor Lecter you have been very kind.” She said walking to the car.

Will stood on the porch as he locked his front door, Hannibal stood by his side watching him close up “I have to say when I heard about this young lady living in your house and pregnant I was rather jealous.” Will turned to look at him “But now I know she just your sister…”  
“That is you and Jack.” He mumbled as she turned to look at him “I’m worried for her safety Hannibal.” He said making his point   
“Will no harm will come to your sister or your nephew.” He said with a smile it didn’t leave Will to convince as he look’s to the car when he see Morgan looking out to the field with a serene look on her face “Come by for dinner with Morgan and well will talk some more.” Hannibal said touching his shoulder and giving it a small squeezes.  
“Hey Will are we going?” She called out from the window.  
“Coming Morgan.”  
“She a little rude.” Hannibal said, Will looked at him  
“She 7 months pregnant.” Will told him as he walks to the car and climbs in and starts to back out.

Will was quiet on the way into town he let Hannibal drive pass them, the dark hair girl looked at him as he drove with a fixed look “What?” He asked her  
“What’s wrong?” He sighed and rubbed his eyes   
“Hannibal Lecter.” He mumbles, Morgan bite his cheek and looked down at her hand rubbing them over her stomach   
“Will.” She says softly, feeling Charlie move under her hands turning her head she looked out the window at the snow, the crisp fallen knew snow so white and so innocent sometimes people forget they can die from something that brings children so much joy “Will if I die will you take Charlie in and raise him as yours.” She asked. He turned to look at her quickly before looking back out to the room   
“What brought his one?” He asked her   
“I don’t know it’s just a feel I got, I need to say it to you. You never know what problems there may be in a birth and I need to know that there will be someone to look after Charlie if there is… I need to know will you raise him like he’s your son.” She looked at him, Will looked back at her quickly again “Promise me Will.”  
“I okay” He said, she frowned and hit him in the arm “Awo Mor?” He cried out  
“Promise me!”  
“I promise I promise if anything happens to you that I will raise Charlie like he is my son.” He said loudly “God Morgan what is going on?”  
“Nothing is going on.”

 

Jack looked at Will as the profiler sat in his offices as they looked though crime scene photos “How was her appointment?” Jack asked, Will looked at him from the photos and blinked at him   
“Charlie is fine his lungs are a little underdeveloped. If Morgan’s blood presser doesn’t go down or gets higher they want to keep her in until he’s born.” Jack hands Will a coffee and looks at him   
“You’re worried about her.” Will rolls his head up and looks at him   
“She my sister of course I’m worried about her.” he tells him as he drinks his coffee “She told me that if she dies that she wants me to raise Charlie.” Jack sits back down and leans back in his chair  
“Does she know about Adam?”   
“No and I’m not going to tell her.” Will says as she touched his own stomach “He’s dead another victim of the Ripper.” He say blankly as she rubs his tried eyes   
“Do you think it would have made a differences if he knew before he framed you?” Jack wondered out loud  
“I don’t think he would have let me get locked up if he had, but what’s done is done another inmate stabbed me and killed Adam and it’s all buried.” Will finished saying as he looked into his empty coffee cup “Excuse me.” He said getting up and walking to the toilets.


	4. Broken Promises

Adam… the name was still raw to say to even think about, it hasn’t been long since it happen but it sometimes feel a million years ago and other days it feels days go. He was only a bundle of cells growling inside of him he wasn’t too far along in his pregnancy why he found out and then Adam was gone. One of the crazier inmates who had a thing for killing pregnant woman and men found out and made sure that that will never made it to 4 months.

Hannibal had come to visit him when he was told, he found Will in the hospital curled on his side looking out the window and hash sunny day, Will had looked at him when he saw the man in front of his bed his eyes were red from crying and it made Will feel angry that he dear cry for his child when he killed Abigail. He has walked into Will’s line of sight and looked at him and told him that if he had known that Will was pregnant he would have never let him be locked up and he vowed to get him freed. Poor Will was angry at Hannibal that when he was put back in his cell and spoke to Matthew the Orderly he agreed to do anything to help Will to prove they were meant to be kill together and so he whispered just a few words to Matthew ‘Kill Hannibal Lecter’ and now the tables have turned Hannibal sent a man called Randall Tier to kill Will.

Morgan has woken up to the sounds of the dogs barking and whimpering, it made the 7 and half month pregnant frown as it woke her from her sleep, pulling the bed sheets offer herself she move to sit up and swung her feet around and placed them on the wooden floor “They can’t possibly want to pee at this hour?” she groaned as she stood up and walked to the bed room door. She walked out into the hallway and padded down a little and then she stopped as she saw the outline of Will with a shot gun in his arm “Will?” She called out to him, he turned to face her   
“Go back to your room Morgan and lock the door.” He tells her  
“Will what are you…?”  
“Go back to your ro…” The room felt like it exploded as someone busted though the window, glass went flying everywhere. Morgan screamed as the assailant stood there looking from her and then to Will  
“WILL!” She cried out   
“GO INTO YOUR ROOM LOCK THE DOOR!” Will yelled at her as he charged at the attacker. 

Morgan ran back into her room locking the door and moving to her phone only to find it wasn’t in her room, the dog’s barks got louder and the sounds of a struggle go worst as his started to hyperventilate. She moved to the corner of the room she put her hands over hear ears and started to sing to block out the noise the best she could. 

Will warped his hands around his neck and squeezed tightly, the man’s hands here on Will’s arms and face trying to get Will off him while his feet kicked out only to have the dog’s grab at his ankles and growl and pull as they buried their teeth into his legs. Will didn’t loosen his hands until the attacker stopped moving…It can take 2 to 4 minutes for a person to die from being strangled… Hannibal’s voiced in his mind. Pulling his hands away Will looked down at him and shivered as the cold from his window met with his hot sticky skin. He stood up and looked down at the dead man in his living room as he tried to bring his breath back to control before he picked up the body and took him to his car before he walked back inside to Morgan’s room.

“Morgan?” He called out “Morgan it’s okay I chased him away.” He lied there was sounds of the door lock clunking and clicking, he watched as the door opens, she was in a state her eyes were red and puffy, Will pull her into his arm and held her as he soothed her   
“H…He gone right really gone?”   
“Yeah between me and the dogs he’s gone.” He whispered to her as he rubbed her back trying to comfort her “Shhhh do you want me to take you to the hospital?”   
“No.” She whispered holding on to him, he took her to his bed and held her until she fell asleep with the pack of dogs sat on the bed, once he was sure she was a sleep he laid her down and pulled the covers around her, he looked at the dogs and they stayed put Will wrote on a piece and placed it on the bed side table before he left.

Hannibal was sat in his living he couldn’t sleep and ended up reading a book with a cup of coffee on a small table by his chair. The doorbell rang making him look up with a frown as he marked his book and placed it down on the table by the coffee before standing up and walking to the door. He stood there as he watched Will walk in with a body of Randall Tier the profiler doesn't look at him as he drops the pain on the table “You sent him to kill me. Did you not promise that my sister will be unharmed?”  
“Did he harm her?” Hannibal asked as he looked at the bruises around the dead man’s neck  
“No, but the stress could have killed her and Charlie.” Will pointed out, Hannibal looked back at him and felt his lips twitch in the corners as he took the dark hair man’s hands to look at the raw skin “I did try and kill you didn’t I.”   
“Yes you did, it has put a terrible strain on our relationship.” Will choked out a laugh as he looked at him  
“You framed me for murder I think that put the strain on our relationship to start.” Will told him as he felt Hannibal’s thumb rub against the tender skin   
“Ummmm… come on let’s clean you up and send you back before Morgan wakes.”

He gently clean Will’s hand with loop warm water and a small cloth, the profiler felt himself shiver as he watched the clear water turn pink with his blood as an odd thought passed through his mind …Would Hannibal drink it… “Let me take care of the body you have more than enough on your plate to worry about.” He whispers in Will’s ear sending another wave of shivers through his body. Hannibal leaned in closer to Will and pressed a small kiss against his lips  
“Hannibal.” Will say quietly   
“I want you back Will.” He whispers against the skin of his neck “Let me take you to my bed and let us make love like before.” Will closed his eyes and let Hannibal touch more of him. The chair by the side of him scraped back as Hannibal stood up Will looked up at him and blinked, the doctor took Will’s hand and pulled him up and leads him to the stairs.


	5. It's the beginning of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it will be edited but not until my beta send back the other bit she done for me.

He led Will to his bed, cupping his cheeks as he leaned in and kissed him Will felt his body shiver as he kissed him back feeling himself surrender to Hannibal’s touch “W…What about…” the older man placed a finger over Will’s lips and smiled softly at him  
“Don’t worry about him, he’s not going anywhere.” He told him as he kissed again and started to undress him pulling item after item off him slowly as he kissed each patch of skin that was shown to him. Will moved his hands and moved to unbutton Hannibal’s shirt until he could looked at the muscular chest he reached out and let his fingers run over the smooth lines of Hannibal’s body, muscles he knows could pin him down and hold him in place and Hannibal could do whatever he wants to him and Will wouldn’t be able to fight back.

There always a gentle roughness with Hannibal that Will found when they were in bed together it was always just the right about roughness that wouldn’t course to much pain but enough pain to make the pleasure just that bit better. But tonight seem to be about need pure and simple, Hannibal pushed Will onto the bed and then hovered above him as he skimmed his hands down Will’s thighs and parted his legs open and pushed his fingers into Will’s entrance. Will winced at the dry finger wiggling its way in, he gasped and looked up at Hannibal the man was watching Will’s face as he leaned over him to the draw and pull out some lube.

He popped the cap and squeezed the clear liquid over Will’s entrance and used his finger to push the liquid into him and moved the finger about more with ease and soon enough he added two more fingers into spreading him open “You are so beautiful Will, look at you already reaching your peak.” Hannibal grinned as he twisted his fingers into his sweet spot getting the dark curly hair man to cry out and fisted the bed sheets “I going to brake you Will.” He whispered as he rubbed long the bundle of nerves with the tips of his fingers sending him into spasms all over his body making him twitch.

After a full minute of abusing Will’s prostate Hannibal pulled his fingers free leaving Will to groan at the lost turning onto side, Hannibal covered his cock in the slick lube and chuckled at Will before he rushed him onto his back “I want to see your face.” He told him as he pushed his cock into Will. The dark hair man cried out and drugged his nails down Hannibal’s arms, the dirty blonde hair man grab his lover’s hips and pulled out before slamming back into him getting a scream from the profiler as he started pounded into him over and over again getting screams out of Will. Hannibal held him tightly enough to leave bruises anywhere he touched leaving his mark all over Will’s pale skin. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room along with moans and cries from the gorgeous under Hannibal. “Beautiful.” Hannibal whispered   
“God!” Will gasped as he felt his muscle twitch with every thrust from the man above  
“Beautiful Will.” He told him again as he grabbed Will’s hard member and started stroking him in time with his thrust   
“H…Hannibal…” Will moaned as he felt his whole body stiffen   
“Cum for me Will.” Hannibal told him as he added a bit more power to his hips he felt Will’s as he felt Will’s muscle tighten around him as he dark hair man arched his back crying out as he covered his stomach with his cum. Hannibal grunted as he empty himself into Will’s body.

Hannibal collapsed onto the bed face Will as they laid there panting sweat covered their skin after what felt like hours of nothing but a comfortable silence between them when Will finely asked after finding his voice “Do you think of him?” Hannibal turned to face him “Adam do you think of Adam?” Will asked looking into his eyes   
“Of course I do, I regret what happen every day.” Will looked at his mouth as he talked   
“If you knew, if either of us knew about him would you have still framed me?”  
“No.” Hannibal told him as he reached out and touched Will’s cheek “I wouldn’t have laid it all on you, Jack would have taken the fall.” Will just looked at him sometimes it was hard to figure out when Hannibal was being truthful “I will always regret what happen to you Will and blame myself for all of it.” He told him before he kissed Will on the lips.

The world come back to him slowly, his muscle gave that familiar pull and burn as he moved his body he groaned as he nuzzled his face into the plumb read cover pillow. It took him from smelling the coffee that place was on the bed side table to his phone buzzing to full wake him up to comprehend where he was “Oh no.” He whispered as he turned onto his back and looked around the room to find himself alone, he looked back to the coffee on the table and his phone.

He reached out with a shaky hand and picked up the buzzing phone he see Morgan’s name on the screen, he presses the button and puts the phone to his ear “Where the hell are you?” Came the yell as he pulled the phone away from his ears with a wince  
“Didn’t you read my note?” Will asked his voice croaky from last night, he sighed and ran his fingers down his face  
“Yes of course I bloody read the note Will. But that is not the point we were attacked last night and you bugger off the moment I fall asleep.” She cried out   
“You weren’t alone the dogs were there and I need to see …Jack about last night I must have fallen asleep at the office I’m sorry.” He heard her sigh and could imagine her rubbing the bump  
“When will you be back?” She asked “  
“Not for a little while… I have some work to do and then I will be back.”   
“Alright do you want me to sort the window out?” She asked him, Will spluttered on the end of the phone   
“No! If you have to call someone in to replace the window but don’t do it yourself are you mad?”  
“Quite possibility alright I won’t touch the window see you soon, love you.” She chuckled   
“Love you to and Charlie.” Will said he could feel her smile down the phone before she said   
“Charlie loves you to.” She said as the phone went dead. Will groaned as he picked up his coffee he just put the cup to his lips when his phone went off and saw it was Jack…just give me 5 minutes with the coffee… he thought as he answered the phone.

The crime scene made Will a little skittish, he had killed that man not long ago and now he is at the museum the dead man worked at and is part of the display …Fuck Hannibal… Will thought as he walked around the scene “Hannibal thanks for joining us.” Jack said Will turned his head to see the doctor standing there looking like he always dose   
“Good morning Jack, Will.” He smiled   
“I wouldn’t call it a good morning, just a morning.” Will said as he pointed to the remains. The dark hair man could have sworn that he saw a flicker of a smirk on the older man’s lip as his eyes looked Will over and suddenly Will felt like he was being undressed by Hannibal not by his hands but with his eyes  
“Of course, you look a little stiff today Will did you not sleep well?” Hannibal asked, he could feel his teeth grate as he watched Hannibal walk around the display that had the body part in   
“It was a long night.” Will said to him, the dirty blonde looked up at him and smirked happily as he walked over to Will as Jack moved away   
“A very long long night, you were even more beautiful than I remember with how you’re back arched every time you came.” Will’s cheeks were bright red as he stood still listening to Hannibal talk “We should have never stopped.”   
“That was your fault.” Will finely able to find his voice.  
“An action that will for ever be painful.” Hannibal muttered to him as he brushed his lips over Will’s shoulder neck.

“Will!” Jack called out, the dark hair man spun around and looked towards him “Alana just called, Morgan has just been taking to hospital.” The older man said, Will froze as he felt Hannibal touch his should but all he could think of is …What did Hannibal do?… “Will?” Jack called again snapping him out of his thoughts bring panic and fear up and bubble under his skin  
“W…What happen?”   
“Alana said they were in town together when some guy attacked them.” Will blinked a few time before he ran out the museum heading for his car.


	6. Charlie William Bray

Will walked through the hospital halls looking for Morgan, his hands where shaky as he reached reception, he stood there as the receptionist looked up at him “Yes sir?” She asked   
“I’m looking for Morgan Bray, she was brought in about an hour ago?” Will asked as he pressed his hands onto the counter to stop from shaking too much while he waited for the young woman with pale green nail and make up look like it will need a chisel to get off her face to find out where his sister is. Will found himself focusing on the woman’s fingers nails tapping against the keyboard  
“What was his name again?” She asked   
“Her’ name is Morgan Bray she is about 7 and half months pregnant and she was attacked while out with a friend of mine…”   
“Will!”

The dark hair man looked up to see a red eyes of Alana as she run towards him, he moved away from reception and to the dark hair woman “Oh Will I’m so sorry.” She cried as she held onto his arms, Will saw blood on her dress her hands stained with red as she tried to wash the blood off them  
“What happen?” He asked as he held her  
“Oh god Will we were in the town getting baby clothes, we went to a small café and this man walks in and started talking to her, David I think she said his name was David…”  
“David? Her ex?” Will asked, feeling his head burst with confusion   
“Yeah he found out she was living with you and thought she was cheating on him because of Freddie.” Alana told him, Will rubbed his eyes and moved to into the waiting room area with Alana. She set him down into one of the seats   
“He kicked her out, W…Why would he care….” He said he was so confused, he couldn’t warp his brain around what was happening   
“Will…” She was worried about him he had gone pale his skin was covered in sweat   
“What happen?” Will asked as he took his glasses off   
“Will I think you need to calm down and breathe for a moment…”  
“Alana tell me!” He growled, she looked at him with frighten eyes she watched his hand tighten into balls on his lap   
“He followed us from the café and and oh god Will I’m so sorry.” She cried again her eyes are already puffy and read   
“Where is she?” Will asked   
“In theatre.”

Will eyes widen and shook his head “She was okay for a while she was talking to me and then she became pale and her waters broke.” Alana said, Will just looked at her before standing up and grabbing the first Doctor he could get his shaky hands on “WILL!” Alana yelled as she watched him man handle the doctor   
“Tell me what is happening to Morgan Bray.” He asked, the doctor pushed Will’s hand off him and looked at him   
“I’m not dealing with that surgery and when there is some news to be told I’m sure her doctor will come and find you, but for now sir just sit down and wait.” He said calmingly before walking off. Will just stood there with a dumfounded look on his face.

Hannibal arrived 15 minutes later to see Will pacing the waiting room, Alana was sat down with Will’s jacket over her shoulders nursing a cup of hospital coffee “Will.” Hannibal said as he walked over to him Will snapped his head up and looked at him  
“Can you help? Can you get one of these doctors or nurse to tell me what is going on?” Will asked his eye begging Hannibal for help, at this moment in time he really didn’t care what Hannibal done he just wanted the Doctor’s help …or lover’s help… Will’s mind whispered. Hannibal reached out and cupped his cheek while his other hand touched his shoulder   
“I will do my best to find out what is happening.” He smiled softly at him as he walked out of the waiting room.

It was long before Jack turned up to offer his support, he said that they caught this David guy and they have him locked up. It felt like a bitter victory to Will as he turned to look at the clock, it felt like hours was dragging by and it was driving poor Will mad, the doctors Will only tell him bits about what was happening and it felt like Hannibal being gone for just as long. He couldn’t drink any more bad coffee or terrible tea, he walked out the Waiting room to see Hannibal walking up to him with his jacket over his arms as he walked up to Will. 

Will looked at him wide eye as he walked over to him “Well? What’s happening?” He asked as he and Hannibal stood in the hallway, the blonde doctor placed his hand on Will’s upper arm   
“The she has two stab wounds on her shoulder close to her heart and one in the abdomen it pierced the amniotic sack which with the stress of being stab as well set off Morgan’s labour.” Will was shaking as Hannibal took him towards an empty hospital room and sat him down on the bed   
“A….Are they okay?” Will asked, Hannibal looked at the profiler with a sad smile as he saw the braking look on his face, the Doctor knew he tried everything to keep Morgan and Charlie safe but now everything was falling around him once again   
“I don’t know Will, I can’t speak to the surgeon at the moment he is working on Morgan.” He tells him   
“But Charlie, is too early for him.” Will he whimpered as he lowered his head to Hannibal’s shoulders   
“I assure you Will that Charlie will be able to survive outside of the womb at 7 and half months.” Hannibal told him as he rubbed his back.

Alana rushed down the hall look for Will and found him in the empty room with Hannibal “I’m sorry.” Alana said as she walked in, Hannibal pulled away from Will making the look up at the dark hair woman with a slight blush   
“What is it Alana?” Will asked as he wiped his eyes  
“They put Charlie in the NICU.” Will was stood up on his feet in seconds and was moving towards the door  
“Why is he there?” Will asked,   
“It’s just a precaution Will he is premature.” Alana said, Will moved passed her and headed for the NICU, Hannibal moved to leave but Alana’s grabbed his arm   
“Hannibal it’s not looking good for Morgan, I…I can’t tell Will I just can’t.” She whispered as more tears falls down her face. The blonde hair man wiped her tears away and squeezed her shoulder   
“Is she still in surgery?” He asked   
“Yeah.” Hannibal nodded   
“Alright why don’t you go home and get cleaned up maybe check on Will’s dogs.” She nodded to him and gave him a hug before walking out the room.

Will stood at the large window looking at all the incubators housing the premature babies, his mouth fell like sandpaper as he walked over to the door and knocked on it not sure whether he would be allowed to walk in. The door open and a nurse looked at him “Sir?” she asked, her clothes were pale lilac and her hair was a mousey grey that was tied up in a bun  
“M…My sister’s baby was brought here.” He said his voice feeling foreign in his own throat   
“What is your sister’s name?” She asked, seeing the distress on the young man’s face, she gave him a small smile  
“Morgan Bray.” The grey hair nurse moved aside for him  
“Wash your hands first.” She told him softly as walked over to 3rd incubator.

He watched the soap go down the drain his hands still feeling dirty as he started to dry them, he felt like there was blood on his hand that he couldn’t protect his own sister and nephew, after he dried his hand he turned around to see the nurse holding a blue bundle “Here we are.” She smiled at him as she handed over the small bundle into Will’s arms “We don’t have a name for the files…”  
“Charlie William Bray.” He said as he looked down at the baby boy in his arms, he was a sleeping curled up in Will’s arms, he felt fresh tears in his eyes as he moved towards the door “C…Can I walk about with him?”   
“Of course, his lungs are full developed but we will like to keep him here for a few days.” She told him, Will nodded and started to walk about with Charlie. He left NICU and stood in the hallway with him.

The hallway was quiet and it was just Will and Charlie for a short time, he was holding this little baby in his arms for the first time when it should have been Charlie’s mother holding him “Mr Graham?” Came a voice, Will looked up to see a tall thin man with light brown hair and thick glasses coming towards him,   
“Yes?” Will said to him as he noted the man’s blue scrubs  
“I am Doctor Nickels I was doing the surgery on your sister.” Will felt his heart freeze as he looked at the man   
“I…Is she alright?” There was a long stillness between a question asked and the question answered and Will knew before he even asked what the outcome is,   
“I’m sorry, Mr Graham we tired very thing but there was a massive amount of blood loss we did all we could, she died 10 minutes ago.” Will just froze from the inside out he couldn’t move he couldn’t breathe. 

Doctor Nickels was talking but he couldn’t understand anything he was saying, he just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. A hand was placed on his shoulder making Will looked behind him to see Hannibal standing there in shirt and waist coat with a sad look on his face “Thank you Doctor Nickels, but I think my partner can’t process at the moment.” He told the man   
“Of course, when ever you are able to, you have my sympathy Mr Graham.” He told him before walking away. Will looked back down at Charlie who now was looking up at him with dreamy blue eyes, he wasn’t crying he wasn’t fidgeting he was just looking up at him. Hannibal’s hand was still on Will’s left shoulder as the other hand moved to his right arm   
“I’m sorry Will.” He whispered, Will closed his eyes and felt a tears escape from the tight eye lids down his cheeks before opening them again “I’m sure Adam would have like him.” Hannibal whispered to him as he peered down at the child is his lover’s arms  
“W…What am I going to do?” Will whispered “She wanted me to raise him if anything happen to her.”  
“Then you fulfil l her last wish Will, you take this child as if he is your child and raise him telling him very day that his mother loves him just as much as you love him.” Hannibal to him   
“And you?” Will asked not looking away from those blue eyes of Charlie   
“I will love him because I love you.”


	7. You are my only sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 months after Morgan's death and Will is raising Charlie likes his own son

Will woke up to the sounds of a baby crying, he groaned as he slipped from the bed covers rubbing his eyes as he got up and walked towards the crib where Charlie laid crying “Shhhh it’s alright Daddy here.” He said as he picked him holding him close to his chest before he headed to the kitchen. He stood there and started to make a bottle up for Charlie, he looked out the window at the starts of a new dawn. He placed the tip of the bottle to Charlie’s wobbling lip “You’re lucky it’s only 5am.” He mumble as he walked to chair and sat down in the quiet of his house.

It’s been three months since Morgan died, and Will had taken in Charlie like he promises making the little boy his own son. The paper work to was so easy especially with the help of Hannibal’s lawyer. He heard the hiccup from Charlie and held him to his shoulder and started gently tap his back and started singing “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are grey you never know, dear, how much I love you please don't take my sunshine away. The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping I dreamt I held you in my arms when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken so I hung my head, and I cried.” He sang to him as he heard the Charlie burp and then nuzzle into Will’s shoulder.

Will walked back to his bed room and placed Charlie back into the crib and laid him down pulling the blanket up over him before going back to bed. He dropped back into the bed pulling his covers over him and closed his eyes. He knew Charlie would be hard work to raise but he loved very moment of raising Charlie, he spoke to his son about his mother and how wonderful she and how she loved him more than anything in the world. He sighed as he tried to let sleep creep back into him eyes.

Later in that day,

Will arrived at Hannibal’s house with Charlie in his car set, the Doctor himself smiled as he watched Will walk in “Good afternoon Will.” Said as he kissed the dark haired man on the lips, Will kissed back and smiled at him with a tried look on his face “Is Charlie keep you up?” He asked   
“No no Charlie isn’t keeping me wake he sleeps until 5 am and then it’s a feed and he’s back to sleep.”  
“Then it’s the nightmares then?”  
“Yep, Jack got me looking at a case he could have picked any cases that comes across his table but he picks the one that has the murders of pregnant men and their unborn children.” Hanninal frowned as he saw Will rubbed his eyes as he set the car seat down and took Charlie out and held him  
“Do you want me to talk to Jack about this case?”  
“Could you? I don’t think I can handle something this for a while.” Will said as he looked at the blonde man and smiled t him.  
“How about we have some coffee and something to eat.” He asked Will  
“No coffee for me just tea please.” Hannibal looked at Will oddly and moved closer to him, he stood close enough to reach out and pull him close but he just placed a hand on Will’s arms and looked into the younger man’s face

“No coffee?” Hannibal asked as he looked at the profiler up and down to see if there was something he was missing, Will smiled at him as he sat down on the sofa putting Charlie down onto a matt with some toys that Hannibal had gotten him, it made Will briefly wonder should he be worried about the toys his cannibal lover had gotten for Charlie. “Will?”  
“Ummm oh yeah sorry lost in thought. Yeah no coffee It’s been tasting like cigarette ashes for the last week.” He said as he turned to look at him. He could see Hannibal’s brain ticking away as to why coffee would taste like ash  
“Have you been sick?” He asked as he sat next to Will   
“No, felt it so but never been…why?” The dark haired man asked him as he felt the man’s large hands on his thigh  
“Nothing to worry about Will I am just being over protective love.” He smiled brushing some of Will’s dark hair behind his ear before kissing him on the neck just under his ear. “How about I make something to help settle your stomach.” Hannibal purred into his ear Will just smiled   
“That sounds good to me.”

They sat outside to eat their lunch, while Charlie sat just inside the doors in a pen to stop him from moving about so much, it worried Will that once Charlie learn the act of crawling that this babe will be off in everything it shouldn’t been in. “I was thinking of having Alana take Charlie sometime this week so we can have some time to ourselves.” Hannibal said, Will looked up at him   
“You been talking to her haven’t you? Yeah she said the same idea to me yesterday.” He smiled  
“What do you think?” He asked, Will put the fork into his mouth and slipped the small chunk of meat off and chewed it slowly before swallowing   
“I will give Alana a call and say she can pick Charlie up tonight if she hasn’t got any plans.” Hannibal smiled at Will  
“I’m sure his Godmother will be thrilled to have time alone with him.”

Alana was thrilled when Will called her and asked if she would like Charlie for the night. She arrived at Hannibal’s house 30 minutes later smiling and started to make baby voices when she saw the dark hair baby “Alana can you speak grown up for a few moments.” Will chuckled, she looked up at him sheepishly   
“Sorry, he’s just so cute.” She said   
“I know, okay so he sleeps though the night but he will wake up at 5am on the dot for feeding, he will need burping right after and then he should fall back to sleep with a soft song, he seems to like You are my only sunshine.” She gave Will an odd look   
“It’s kind of a dark song to be singing to an infant?” She Asked   
“It’s only the first two parts, his formula is in the bag and there is plenty of nappies and…”  
“Will relax I know what I’m doing I have nephews, I’ve done this before.” She chuckled as she took the bag from him “I know the first time being away from your child is hard, because that is what he is to you… your first child. Enjoy your evening and being child free.” She kissed his cheek and picked up the car seat and walked to her car.

Hannibal stood behind Will with his arms warped around his waist as they watched Alana drive off “She right Will you need to relax your son is in the best of care.” He smiled at him  
“I know, it’s just…”  
“Ummm?” The blonde asked, kissing his lover’s shoulder   
“I’m just worried that it will all slip away.” Will whispered. Hannibal pulled Will side and closed the front door kissed the poor man on the lips.   
“It won’t slip away I promise.”


	8. end

5 years later…..

Two figures lay a sleep under the covers one spooning the other, it was 6 am and it was still dark and their alarms was not set to go off and they can lay in as much as they like. But what they didn’t hear was the bed room door open or a small dark hair boy walks in and climb onto the bed knelt at the end of the bed watching the two men sleep. He stood up awkwardly before he started jumping on the bed “DADDY, FATHER WAKEY UP!” The boy cried out shocking the men on the bed awake.

Will open his eyes looking at the young boy jumping up and down, he groaned as he turned to looked at the clock and blinked at the 6.01 on the clock “Charlie?” Will groaned. The man by his side open his eyes and frowned as he sat up and looked at Charlie   
“Do you know what time it is Mr?” Hannibal asked in a tone that made Will shiver  
“But Father it’s my birthday!” Charlie whined  
“Really? I thought only good little boys get birthdays.” He said, the dark hair man next to him chuckled as Charlie dropped to the bed and pouted   
“B-But Father…”  
“Hannibal don’t be mean he’s just excited.” Will said sitting up letting the dark hair boy onto his lap  
“It’s 6 am…”  
“I know, but he’s 5 they have more energy than you do after catching our evening meal.” He grumbled as he picked his glasses up off the night stand  
“I didn’t see you complain last night.” Hannibal said nibbling Will’s jaw  
“And you won’t.”

Hannibal got out of bed and took little trouble down stairs, Hannibal had hoped that Will would have a lie in but it seemed their other child had the same idea “DADDY!” came the cry and Hannibal could hear Will get of bed and pad across into the second child’s bed room. Will walked into the bed room where his name was being called out “Daddy Daddy!” Came the little girl’s cries   
“Shhh Phoebe I’m here.” Will said as he walked over to the dusty blonde hair girl on the bed, she has tears running down her little face she looked up at him “What’s wrong Angel?”   
“Nightmare.” She mumbled as Will scooped her up  
“Come on let’s go down stairs.” He whispered to her as they stood up she rested her head on his shoulder sniffing. 

Charlie wasn’t even a year old when Will found out about Phoebe, but of course Hannibal knew about her and Will should have figured it out when Hannibal was asking him about the coffee thing. “Our Angle has another nightmare.” He said as he set her down next Charlie, the little boy pushed his plate of Pancake to her and smiled Phoebe smiled at him and ate the pancakes while Hannibal kissed Will on the lips and put another plate in front of Charlie   
“Did you want to talk about it?” Hannibal asked her  
“No.” She mumbled  
“I’m going to walk the dogs.” Will said as he moved to go and get dressed, Hannibal grabbed his arm and pulled him back and kissed him deeply letting his hand rubbed the light bump under Will’s T- shirt   
“Ewwwwww!” Both Charlie and Phoebe cried out hiding their faces in their hands.

Will knew what Hannibal is and he knew nothing was going to change the man’s behaviour so Will did all he can to make sure Jack and the others never find out. There have been a few close calls like when Hannibal doesn’t get rid of the bodies properly and the pop up, this drives will up the wall when that happens and he had to take steps to protect his family and Will will go to any length to protect them. “DADDY!” will looked around to see Charlie run towards him with a goofy smile as he is missing one of his front teeth, Will bent down and picked him up holding him close to him to keep him warm   
“What are you up to, you know your Father doesn’t like you wondering around in the dark.”  
“But you’re your out in the dark?” Charlie countered to him making Will smirk   
“I have a gun and a pack of dogs.” Will told him, Chalrie frowned and crossed his arm  
“I have you and pack.” He pouted “And and father and Abbie!” Smiling the dark hair man kissed the boy on the bed   
“Ummm we do make a scary family don’t we?”   
“We keep the monster away.” Charlie giggled as he hugged his daddy  
“Yes we do.”   
“CHARLIE WILLIAM LECTER GET INSIDE!” Abagial yelled from the door a big smile on her face.

Charlie face brighten up as he looked at the older girl, Will chuckled and placed him down on the snow and pattered his back “Go on, she here for your birthday.”   
“ABBIE!” He cried out as he tried running towards her. The curly dark haired man watched as his son was scooped up by Hannibal’s and his older daughter she held on tightly to Charlie and kissed his forehead and disappeared inside with him. 

Will sigh remembering when he found about Abagail, he was so angry at Hannibal for keeping this a secret a whole year. He made Will believe that she was dead that he killed her when all along he had her hiding in one of Hannibal’s many bed room. It took a lot of begging from Hannibal to get Will to even talk to him let know back into his bed. Will told him there and then there was going to be a no lie rule for them “Will, come back inside.” The dash blonde doctor called out, Will shivered now feeling the cold whistled for the dogs and headed back inside “You alright love?”  
“Ummm yeah just thinking.”  
“About?” He asked as he warped his around him  
“Our family.”


End file.
